Continuation of the Core component is proposed to serve as a centralized source of estrogen compounds, linker conjugates, treated and non-treated oligonucleotides and mouse skin treated with polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), and as a repository for all human tissue and urine samples to be used in all five research project. All of the necessary facilities and expertise for the Core are available in the Cavelieri-Rogan research groups or elsewhere in the Eppley Institute. In brief, the Core will provide catechol estrogens (CE), CE-Q, depurinating CE-DNA adducts and CE conjugates with glutathione (and its breakdown products in the mercapturic acid biosynthesis pathway, namely, cysteine and N- acetylcysteine) to Projects 1-5 as needed for experiments or as reference standards enzyme assays or analytical techniques.. The Core will also provide linker conjugates for development of monoclonal antibodies to Project 4. The Core will provide various oligonucleotides, either treated with PAH or CE-Q, or non-treated to Projects 3 and 5. In addition, the Core will serve as the repository for all human breast, prostate tissue and urine samples, procured at UNMC, the Mayo Clinic or NYU School of Medicine, and distribute them to Projects 1 and 2 as needed. The Core will provide high quality synthesized estrogen compounds for the five projects and is essential for he preparation of linker conjugates used in Project 4. More important will be the procurement, storage, cataloguing and distribution of human samples for the study of breast cancer (tissue and urine samples from UNMC and Mayo) and prostate cancer (tissue and urine samples from NYU).